tokyoghoulfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Тоору Оокава
Тоору Оокава (大川 透, Ōkawa Tōru) — японский актёр и сэйю, принимавший участие в работе над аниме «Tokyo Ghoul». C 1994 сотрудничает с «Mausu Promotion». До начала карьеры окончил Университет Нихон, где обучался на факультете искусства (кафедра театра). Сперва начинал как актёр, после заключения контракта с «Mausu Promotion» сосредоточился на озвучивании ролей. Примеры озвученных ролей Аниме-сериалы * Virtua Fighter — Крис * The Vision of Escaflowne — Гаддес * Virus Buster Serge — Капитан Рик * Berserk — Бартендер, Сэр Лабан * Flame of Recca — Ханабиши Шигео, Хомура, Кондо, повествователь, Сецуна * Shadow Skill — Зал Захария * Neo Ranga — Макото Кагеяма * Kakyuusei — Нарухико Сатаке * Kyoro-chan — отец Майи * Power Stone — Окуто * Detective Conan — Рюичи Араи, Масайоши Сато, Тацузо Гэнда, курьер * Baki the Grappler — Игари * Super GALS! Kotobuki Ran — Ямада * Hajime no Ippo — Кида * Figure 17 — Шиничи Ибараги * Rune Soldier — Денди * Mobile Suit Gundam Seed — Удзуми Нара Ата * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex — Сайто * The Twelve Kingdoms — отец Канаме, Кёки, Шоко * Transformers: Armada — Конвой, Скордж * Fullmetal Alchemist — Рой Мустанг * Zatch Bell — директор цирка * Papuwa — Хиджиката Тошидзо * Planetes — Норман * Kyo kara Maoh! — Хискрейф * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd GIG — Сайто * Fantastic Children — отец Тоомы, Удэ * Black Jack — доктор * Pokemon Advance — Судзумура * Gaiking: Legend of Daikū-Maryū — Капитан Гарис, отец Дайи * Gallery Fake — Кейджи Такакура * Ginga Densetsu Weed — Джон * Doraemon — Снеговик * Trinity Blood — Уильям Уолтер Уордсворт * Honey and Clover — Марио Фудзивара * Blood+ — Джеймс * Futakoi Alternative — Айноскэ Футаба * Shinshaku Sengoku Eiyu Densetsu — Коскэ Аянама * Sōkyū no Fafner - Single Program - Right of Left- — Цукаса Саотоме * Innocent Venus — Максимас Дрейк * Utawarerumono — Инкара, Сасанте * Glass Fleet — Джирад, Теодорик * Ginyuu Mokushiroku Meine Liebe wieder — Директор Вернер * Kekkaishi — Тацуми Мино * Pumpkin Scissors — Ранке * KenIchi the Mightiest Disciple — Кодзо Укита * Higurashi no Naku Koroni — Джиро Томитаке * El Cazador de la Bruja — Антонио * Oh! Edo Rocket — Кинширо Тояма * Gegege no Kitarō — Мицуо Недзу, Миаге-Нюудо * Koutetsu Sangokushi — Унчо Секива * Ghost Hound — Ясухиро Накаджима, повествователь * Sky Girls — Тендзен Сакурано * Nodame Cantabile — Тацуо Нода * Higurashi no Naku Koroni Kai — Томитаке Джиро * Moonlight Mile — замдиректора Гейнсборг * Moyashimon — Рюта * Romeo × Juliet — Джованни * Amatsuki, Fire Rat — Тададжиро Сасаки * Kurozuka — Хасэгава * Corpse Princess — Хадзама * Soul Eater — Коса Смерти * Neo Angelique Abyss — Никс * Neo Angelique Abyss -Second Age- — Никс * Web Ghost PiPoPa — Теодор * Hakaba Kitarō — Мидзуки * Earl and Fairy — Профессор Карлтон * Macross Frontier — Элмо Криданик, Джеффри Уилдер, повестователь * Blade of the Immortal — Сабуро Аноцу * Fireball — Гедахтнис * Slap Up Party: Arad Senki — Линус * CANAAN — Каммингс * Guin Saga — Лунан * Sasameki Koto — Тенкай Мурасаме * Corpse Princess: Kuro — Хадзама * Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings — Иэясу Токугава * Sora no Manimani — Отец Сайо * Hajime no Ippo: New Challenger — Кида * Pandora Hearts — отец Оза Беззариуса * Zakuro — староста деревни * Katanagatari — Муцуе Ясури * Gokyōdai Monogatari — Шоичиро Яманака * Shiki — Тошио Одзаки * Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 — Иэясу Токугава * The Qwaser of Stigmata — Шиничиро Оотори * Hakuōki — Исами Кондо * Hakuōki: Record of the Jade Blood — Исами Кондо * Un-Go — Минами Мотояма * Gosick — Брайан Роско * Suite Precure — Соускэ Минамино * Sacred Seven — Онигавара * Softenni — Монджуро Саванацу * Battle Spirits: Heroes — Кейскэ Саймон * Fireball Charming — Гедахтнис * Blade — Хаяте * Manyū Hiken-chō — Хатомуне Мие * Upotte!! — Гарланд, повествователь * Campione! — Сусаноо * Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere II — Кристофер Хаттон, Уолтер Ралейг * Is This a Zombie? of the Dead — Барон Демонов * The Pet Girl of Sakurasou — отец Сораты * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure — повествователь * Sword Art Online — Хитклиф (Акихико Каяба) * Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse — Командир Ямагучи * Naruto Spin-Off: Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals — повествователь * Hakuōki Reimeiroku — Исами Кондо * Btooom! — Кийоши Тайра * Moyashimon Returns — Рёта * Little Busters! — Коджиро Камикита * AKB0048 — отец Нагисы * Aikatsu! — Майя Юмекоджи * Star Blazers 2199 — Вальс Ланг * Dog & Scissors — Фумио Конда * Cuticle Detective Inaba — Дон Валентино * Silver Spoon — отец Тамако * Sword Art Online: Extra Edition — Хитклифф (Акихико Каяба) * Kotoura-san — Исао Онодзаки * Koroshiya-san — сержант полиции * Samurai Flamenco — Джун Харадзука * Aldnoah.Zero — Саазбаум * Your Lie in April — Миядзоно * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders — повествователь * Space Dandy — Вестиан * Sengoku Basara: Judge End — Иэясу Токугава * Tokyo Ghoul — Курео Мадо * Nobunaga The Fool — Мицуцуна * Noragami — Тенджин * Hanayamata — Наомаса Секия * The irregular at magic high school — Харунобу Кадзама * Aldnoah.Zero 2 — Саазбаум * Gunslinger Stratos — Сриниваса * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders Egypt Arc — повествователь * Noragami Aragato - Тенджин * The Heroic Legend of Arslan — Карларн * The Rolling Girls — Кишо Оотомо * Tokyo Ghoul √A — Курео Мадо * World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman — Таро Танака * Concrete Revolutio — Уру * Active Raid — Ясухару Фунасака OVA * Geobreeders — Хаунд Йода * .hack//Liminality Volume 1 — Доктор Макино * Weiss Kreuz — Персия * Legend of the Galactic Heroes — Маттохефа Полнометражные фильмы * Atashin'chi — исполнительный секретарь * Final Fantasy VII Advent Children — Руфус Шинра * Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa — Рой Мустанг * 009 Re:Cyborg — Альберт Генрих Видеоигры * Advance Guardian Heroes — Гинджиро * Bloody Roar 4 — Стан * Bravely Second — Николай Николаников * Dawn of Mana — Гуру в Маске * Double Score CosmosxCamellia — Широсаки Рио * Fire Emblem Awakening — Аватар * Gakuen Heaven 2: Double Scramble — Соджиро Сакаки * Hakuoki Shinsengumi Kitan — Кондо Исами * Hakuoki Zuisouroku — Кондо Исами * Hakuoki Yugiroku — Кондо Исами * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure — Джозеф Джостар * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven — диктор прогноза погоды * Kingdom Hearts II — Иаго * Max Payne — B.B. (японский дубляж) * Meitantei Pikachu: Shin Konbi Tanjō — Пикачу * One Piece: Unlimited World Red — Сенгоку * Onimusha — Токичиро Киношита * Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams — Тойотоми Хидэйоши * Ratchet & Clank — Кланк (японский дубляж) * Root Double: Before Crime*After Days — Кейджи Укита * Samurai Shodown VI — Кибагами Генджуро, Лю Юнфей, Ягью Джубей * Sengoku Basara series — Иэясу Токугава * Shinobido: Way of the Ninja — Кабуто * Sin and Punishment: Sora no Kōkeisha — Деко Гекишо * Sonic Adventure — Вождь Ехидн Пачамак (японский дубляж) * Soulcalibur IV — Натаниэль "Рок" Адамс * Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny — Натаниэль "Рок" Адамс * Spyro the Dragon — озвучка дракона * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time — Нортон * Street Fighter III 3rd Strike — Рю * Street Fighter IV — Гоукен * Super Street Fighter IV — Гоукен * Super Robot Wars Original Generation Gaiden — Мизал Товал * Super Robot Wars series — Джеффри Уилдер * Tales of Destiny — Дэрис * Tales of Xillia 2 — Джулиус Уилл Кресник * Tenchu: Stealth Assassins — Рикимару * Tenchu: Wrath of Heaven — Рикимару * The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt — Аваллакх (японский дубляж) Интересные факты * К хобби Тоору Оокавы относятся музыка, бейсбол и игры. * Тоору Оокава дружит с сэйю Кейджи Фудживарой со времен озвучивания аниме «Fullmetal Alchemist». Внешние ссылки * Официальный веб-сайт * Статья в англоязычной Википедии * Статья в русскоязычной Википедии Навигация по сайту Категория:Личности Категория:Сэйю